


Love Killer : Part One: Game On

by PorcelainBlack



Series: Love Killer [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainBlack/pseuds/PorcelainBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha Kilani is a magician in training until she is sent to the Kou Empire on family business. When put into a difficult situation involving the Empire's dark Magi, Judal is suddenly intrigued by her. Next thing she knows, she is stuck in a dirty game of cat and mouse that may leave her dead inside and in his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> Love Killer Short Story: Data
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka, Original characters and non-cannon plot © PlayfulxPurple.
> 
> Primary Characters:  
> Judal and Original character, A'isha Kilani. 
> 
> Secondary Characters:  
> Ren Kougyoku, Ren Hakuryuu, and many more. 
> 
> Warning(s):  
> Violence, suggestive themes, and language. Possible spoilers. Third-Person Omniscient. Lemon and kink, meaning detailed sexual acts.
> 
> PB notes: There are some forms of kink in the story, such as bondage and a many others. I apologize for any offenses that I may create while writing this, but it takes about two seconds to click the back button if the story is not up to standard. Please enjoy.

A'isha Kilani stood in the soft, green grass rotating a staff lined with black iron between her fingers, otherwise a meager excuse to occupy her free time while she remained put and cure her frustration. Her blood boiled and she positioned the staff above her head, ordering the white rukh to alter into the energy needed for her magic. The sphere-shaped, red crystal at its apex began to glow and with a silent command, Asha brought the staff into a vertical slash and shot her magic through the air like a bright beacon into the straw figure erect in the ground ahead of her. In modest appreciation she sighed and watched the dummy burn to ashes, settling herself into the grass to rest.

Asha stared at her staff and cursed, choosing to point blame at the wooden vessel rather than admit her fault. She calmed her uneven breathing and directed the rukh to alter again. Her staff came to life and glowed brighter than before, but her body numbed and she cut the flow of magic in defeat.

_Two bursts is about my limit._ Anything more will put strain onto my body. Heat burned at her face. She snorted in mock laughter at herself. Surely even the twins; her sisters, Hala and Nasira had more to display with their magic than their elder sister did. But Asha, more accustomed to war than manipulating magoi just could not tolerate the praises their father gave to them and pleaded with him to find her a tutor. He did just that, but as fate would have it she didn’t catch on quite as fast. _Slow and steady Asha._

A sudden realization dawned on her. Even her brother, battle hardened Kamal knew more on magic than she did. Asha felt her heart sink. She threw back her head and screamed, choking down a squeal of surprise at the sudden flash of dark, pink hair in her face.

“What are you doing here?” Kougyoku’s voice laughed at her.

Asha felt her face grow warm and glanced away from her princess.

Kougyoku’s hands cupped her round, baby face as she laughed again. “Are you hiding from Judal-chan?”

Asha tossed her a glare and puffed out her red cheeks. “Maybe I am. So what?” She allowed the princess a second to chuckle, chewing the inside of her jaw. “To answer your previous question, I am here with Kamal on business. Racketeering and such. The usual.”

Kougyoku hummed to herself and sat at her side. “Is that all?”

“That depends. Did you know the caravan Kamal and I arrived by is loaded with illegal weapons and armor boosted by magoi?” Asha chewed at her jaw again and sighed. “Or that my family are felons, stealing, modifying, and reselling our merchandise to the Empire?”

Kougyoku narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. “Sounds beyond me.”

“You’re not much help, you know?” She nudged her shoulder and let out a laugh. Brown eyes hardened. “What is this interest with picking on me over Judal?”

She smiled and slid the ornate, golden pin from her hair. “How about a competition?”

Asha’s eyes widened. “A competition? Now of all times?”

“There is no time better than now.” Kougyoku’s voice melted into deceit as she stood and skipped ahead, flaunting the pin at her. “Beat me and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Asha snorted at her, shrugging her shoulders. “What makes you think I want to know?”

She remained still, lips pulled into a smirk and prompted her metal vessel to take shape into its sword form. “Curiosity is nature, wouldn’t you say?”

Asha hoisted herself up and rotated her staff between her fingers. “Very well. I am in no position to refuse the princess of the Kou Empire after all.”

Kougyoku clasped her sword and trained the blade on her. “Excuses are futile.”

“Spoken like a true warrior.” She mocked the eagerness in her keen expression while keeping the staff out in front of her.

Asha and Kougyoku clashed. The sword struck first and Asha blocked while sparks flew, the iron decorated around the staff surprising held well against her metal vessel. Again and again she blocked the sword’s well-aimed strikes setting into a kneeling pose as Kougyoku aimed high to take her head. Asha took a chance and slashed downwards only to be blocked and slammed in the side by the sword’s aqua-colored hilt. Kougyoku smirked and seated her position. “One to nothing.”

Asha hissed a curse and blocked a low strike with her staff. Yet again she stopped the sword from reaching her until Kougyoku blocked an overhead slash in a crouch and Asha spun right, hitting her side. “One to one. We are even.”

“Not for much longer.” Kougyoku’s words sneered at her. She stood and hacked at her much harder than before, making it so that Asha planted her feet firmly to keep her balance but accustomed to such force from endless hours of training Asha parried and took another point at Kougyoku’s right arm.

Asha attacked first this time around and recklessly evened the score. “Two to two.” Her side burned in pain as she rubbed the discomfort from it. “Shall we make this more interesting?”

Asha’s eyes narrowed at her. “More interesting? What are you proposing?”

Kougyoku slammed the blade of her sword into the ground and rested against it. “A magoi shoot-out. One technique against the other, considering neither of us appears to be really letting go.”

“Or having fun, you mean?” Asha rolled her eyes. “Speak for yourself.”

She had started to feel a little bored herself, and a shoot-out could be fun. But it could also put injury on her body using her very life force to sustain her magic. Not only that, but Asha had used her light magic previously and another burst of the magnitude needed to overpower the Djinn equip of the Kou Empire’s princess could kill her. Asha rotated her staff and sighed, eyes greeting the princess with defeat.

Kougyoku shook with delight and drew her sword pulling it above her head. “Brace yourself. Water God’s spheres.” Her water magic burst out the air and created a spear around the metal vessel in her hands aimed to fire at her.

Asha mocked her stance and commanded the rukh to alter drawing a loop into the air. “Astral Halo.” The crystal pulsed and the loop began to expand in size as she forced her magoi, but the flow of magic came to a stop and the crown of light fizzled out with a pop. Asha panted from exhaustion, but to be mindful she had to offer thanks to Judal for stopping her, even if were by force of his fist in her stomach.

“What is it you think you’re doing?” His voice taunted her.

Asha coughed and dropped her staff to the ground, using his shoulder to keep herself from falling over. Her knees buckled beneath her and blood leaked from her mouth obviously a side effect of expending her magoi.

Kougyoku dispelled her water magic and scowled flicking her sword at him. “What is the deal Judal? We were about to have a shoot-out. You interrupted and that’s not fair.”

Judal met her eyes. “I was just helping Asha out. Her magoi can’t hold up against your own after all. The fight would be unfair, so don’t get mad at me for being honest.” His arm locked her against himself. “Just look at how weak she is.”

Kougyoku peered at her and frowned. “I wasn’t aware you were hurt.”

Asha smiled despite the pain and Judal’s constant badgering. “I am fine Kougyoku, just a little exhausted.”

“See, I helped.” Judal’s warm breath tickled her cheek. He pulled her hair and tilted her head to meet his bored expression. “You should say thank you. I earned it.”

Asha glared feeling her face heat up. “I fail to see how, other than causing me more pain.”

“How rude.” His voice crooned. “I am the oracle of this empire, so you’d do best to remember that. Say thank you.”

Asha hissed at him having enough of his childish antics. She felt like a pet dribbling at his feet and sucking up to him all the time just because the rukh favored him. Even in her own country the people worshiped the very ground he stood on but she would have none of that. She huffed back her bangs and gave him a hateful glare. “No I will not say thank you. I appreciate the help but I will not praise you, magi.”

His eyes narrowed and upon seeing that she would not obey, he shoved her aside and watched as she fell to the ground in a tussled heap.

Kougyoku watched in disbelief. She felt pity for her for the reason that surely, Asha couldn’t see the trouble she had caused. It had been as if she hoped for Judal to correct her, and he just might, curling his lips into a snarl. The very air around him felt cold and gloomy.

“What was that for?” Asha cursed at him. She spoke even before she thought it over just happy to have caused him to make such an expression other than that which he gave her. “I wish you would grow up spoiled brat. I will not suck up to you. I don’t believe you deserve it.”

Kougyoku went pale. “Please stop Asha.”

Judal silenced her with a look and crouched to his knee, clutching her face roughly in his fingers. “I’ll make you regret those words.”

Asha’s smile faded. She felt ill, looked into his bloody, red-ringed eyes, and swallowed her fear.

“Do you think that I am scared? You’re childish and you’ve got threats. You may frighten the Empire with your power, but I will not be shaken so easily.”

Judal tapped her nose and laughed, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”


	2. Taste Test

“I hope this helps,” Kougyoku chortled as Asha laid out on the floor. “My power may be destructive to some, but in the right hands the water of Vinea may be used to heal injuries.” She sat comfortably next to Asha and watched as the clear, membrane of water surrounded her.

Asha curled up her lips and got comfortable. She silently thanked the princess and her assistant and shut her eyes to relax.  
Koubun Ka focused on his task, peering down at her without interest. He spared a look at his princess simply happy that she too did not expend her magoi like Asha and spoke through a sigh. “There is no need to be so informal with this my lady. Her carelessness could have ended you up in the very same situation.”

Asha shot him a hateful look, burying her fingernails into the palms of her hands. The man was considerate to his princess but also in her opinion the reason Kougyoku had no friends.

“My carelessness as you put it could not have put Kougyoku in any danger.” Asha chewed her jaw in thought and resolved not to inform him of the morning’s events, if he would however believe she was not all at fault.

Koubun shook his head to digress. “Says the peasant seeking medical attention.”

Asha snorted and mirrored his expression to mock him. “Yet again might I add was not entirely my fault.”

“The situation could have been much worse,” Koubun argued. “I just walked by in time to see the Oracle expel that poor excuse of a magic spell before you attacked the princess with it. Luckily no one else saw. I fear the worse otherwise.”

“And exactly what are you suggesting?” Asha sneered, trying her best to stay calm. “That I could have been in prisoned for attempting to assassinate the princess?”  
Koubun tossed up his nose. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Kougyoku had enough and ended the argument before it got much worse. “Stop this, both of you.”

Koubun was at a loss as he flicked his eyes between her and the country-dweller. She was not royalty and if memory served him right, her namesake Al-Kilani were a family of felons. Black market smugglers he recalled Lord Kouen saying, but also allies of the Kou Empire. He snorted to himself in disgust. Still, that gave the girl no authority to be informal to the royal family in his presence. He would make sure of it. “As you wish my lady.”

Asha dropped her frown. “My apologies princess Kougyoku.”

Kougyoku sent a smile to the two. “Thank you,” she whispered quietly.

The spell was done healing her injuries but her body was still weak. She hadn’t felt so bad in her life considering she never went all out in a battle and push herself as she did that morning. The strain she put on herself hurt but was merely a test to see how far she could press her limit.

Asha sat up and flexed her stiff joints. It was a good thing her sisters didn’t come with them to the Empire or the magoi battering would have been much worse, especially since Judal was a less important cause for her injuries. The sudden and pointless presence from him would have sent the two in a never ending cycle of crazed adoring. Asha sighed and pulled herself up onto her weak and shaking legs.

Kougyoku joined her and flicked her uncertain eyes to Koubun. “I thought you were with Kouen at the summit. What are you doing wandering the training barracks?”  
“I shall answer that question.” He held his fan over his mouth as usual and spoke properly as he were a noble all his life. “Master Kamal sent me.”

Asha smiled, happy to have finally heard from her brother. Koubun being here must have meant that the meeting was finally over and that they would be returning home. “That is pleasing to hear.”

Koubun shook his head to digress. “He asked for you, instructing me to tell you that the caravan was unloaded, everything but a gift from Lord Cairo your father to Lord Kouen. I believe he said it was a jug of your homesteads finest wine.”

“I know the one.” Asha frowned at her brother’s poor memory wondering if she should scold him upon meeting up with him later on. It probably wouldn’t matter to him anyway.  
Koubun nodded his head to this. “He asked that you get it from the caravan and deliver it to him in the dining hall. Apparently the both of you will be joining the royal family for dinner this evening.”

Kougyoku grinned as she clapped her hands in a bout of happiness. “That is exciting news, wouldn’t you agree Asha?”

Asha forced a smile for her sake and agreed. “I am happy you think so princess.”

Koubun mocked her expression as he tapped his fan against his chin. “Yes I agree, but we should go and prepare for dinner my princess. I hear the Oracle will be joining as well.”

“How exciting,” Asha faked.

Kougyoku smiled in delight, “I cannot wait. Let us go and prepare then Koubun.”

“Yes my lady.” He flashed Asha a grin. “See you tonight.” The two walked away to the living quarters.

Asha turned on her feet to leave, heading for the stables just outside of the main house where the caravan from her homestead unloaded their goods.

The stables were a large, grouped in set of stalls for the horses to rest filled with open carts and a travel way to and from the main house. Asha hurried through the empty stalls taking her time to greet each of the farm hands along her path. She found her caravan and darted into the wagon to retrieve the special jug of wine from her homeland. Luckily none of the guards or hand maidens were present, more than likely at the closest drinking house to rest. She snatched up the jug and raced full speed from the sheds.  
She cut across to the main house barracks from the training yard thankful that she didn’t have much further to go. Her mind had been set to drop the jug of wine off to her brother and meet with Kougyoku at her living quarters. This was not the first time she had been to the Kou Empire and her path was burned into the back of her mind as if she had always lived at the palace. Besides, other than the white, cotton dress she was wearing she had nothing decent to wear at dinner. Her mind was swimming with worry as she came to the open summit accesses and peaked her head inside only for something small and round to hit her in the back.

Asha turned and picked up the object holding in her hand the stone seed of a peach. A single brow rose up her forehead as she tried to zero in on where it came from. Her curious nature led her to look up and find the source of her confusion, floating in the air with a wide smirk on his face.

Asha’s blood began to boil. “What are you doing here?”

Judal cocked a brow and tilted his head. “It doesn’t relate to you. Though I am concerned with what you are doing here.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she scoffed immaturely.

His eyes flicked to the large, clay container in her hands. “What’s in the jug?”

Asha sighed as she was certain this matter would not thrill him. She knew Judal found all things boring but war and death and that this jug in her hand would not spike a rouse in him if she were to tell him. And so she did. “It is a gift to Lord Kouen from my father.” She dangled the container at him feeling the contents slosh inside.

Judal widened his eyes, “Really now? This is the special wine from your homestead, is it?” 

Asha nodded and scowled at him. “It is but what does that matter to you?”

“Think about it.” Judal’s voice melted to deceit. “It would mean the end of your country if your chieftain were to bring harm to the royal family by means of a simple gift.”

Asha went pale. “Pardon me? Do you mean to suggest that my family would poison the wine?”

“It is a possibility, you know?” Judal spoke with boredom as he floated to the ground. 

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Not in the least.”

Judal was in front of her before she realized it, snatching away the jug from her. The contents spilt onto his hand as he examined it curling his nose at the unpleasant smell.

“Are you satisfied now?” Asha’s voice sneered at him. She made an attempt to get it back but Judal did not allow her to and lifted the jug over his head. “It’s not poisoned so give it back.”

“Only one way to find out,” he teased. 

She expected much worse than this, much more coming from him than what he did next, shoving the wine filled serving spoon up to her mouth.

“What are you doing?” Asha blinked and peddled back.

“Testing it for contaminates, you know?” Judal stared broadly at her.

“What do you suggest I do?” Asha fumed while shoving back his arm. “Taste the wine myself?”

Judal raised a brow. “If it’s not poisoned you have no reason to care, right?”

Asha stared at the ladle and chewed her jaw. He was right in a sense. Refusing to drink the wine made her look at fault and she wasn’t but just her word alone would have no value to him. She cursed her ‘rock and a hard place’ situation and huffed.

“Only a taste.” Her voice was stony as she spoke. “And then you give me back the wine and stop pestering me.”

Judal smiled, “You have my word.”

She doubted that but for the sake of trying she nodded and aimed to get the serving spoon from him but he pushed it from her reach once again.  
“What is your deal?”

As if he didn’t hear her, (more likely he was ignoring her) Judal slid his fingers into the mix and presented them to her.

Asha blinked and rose a brow. “What’s this?”

“You wanted a taste.” He spoke as if the solution was without concern. “So go ahead.”

The words slipped from her mouth before she thought about it. “Are you serious?”

“A deal is a deal.”

He was serious. This frightened Asha but made him no less right. She made him a deal despite how she felt about it and resolved to keep her word. Drawing apart her lips she slipped out her tongue and lapped up the sweet, red liquid on the tip of his finger. Her face was hot as she leaned in and closed her lips around him which seemed to please him because he yanked his finger from her mouth with a pop and shoved the jug roughly into her arms.

Judal hummed to himself scratching at his head. “Guess I was wrong.”

“No kidding,” Asha barked.

She was embarrassed beyond reason and shook with anger. Her mind raced with a thousand possible outcomes to resolve the situation but she shook off all the negative thoughts and took a ragged breath.

“Go away and leave me alone now.” Her voice was broken as she spoke.

“I thought we were having fun?” Judal laughed at her. “The stupid look on your face is enough to cure my boredom.”

Asha went pale. “You mean to say you did this because you are bored?”

Judal shrugged his shoulders and watched her without interest. “Why else would I have done it?”

Asha went mad. Her blood boiled and body shook. Without so much as a thought she tossed the ladle filled with the red liquid in his face and turned on her feet to leave.

“How does it feel to be humiliated?”


	3. Without Consent

Asha rested her cheek against her fist and peered around the banquet hall without interest. Her mind was on the verge of insanity, resolving to drown out the overused topics of war and grandeur as she dined quietly without drawing attention to herself. She thought briefly of the concept of falling in love and even laughed at herself before Kamal's voice called out her name. "My sister A'isha will be honored to be a guest of the royal family, won't she?"

"Pardon me." Her startled voice brought the attention of the entire hall to herself. Her face became hot, realizing that she had not heard the conversation leading to the question her brother was asking. Her eyes begged him to continue.

He sighed and repeated himself, "I have spoken with Lord Kouen over the issue of our homestead and he has agreed to allow you residence at the palace under his care while you study magic."

"I am to do what?" Asha raised a brow. "And why was I not brought up to speed about this beforehand?"

"Because it did not concern you up until now," he answered in all conscience.

Asha clamped together her jaw to repress a hiss. Her mind was still trying to piece together the mixed-up mess of information Kamal had given to her. She huffed a sigh. "I don't understand."

It was Kouen's voice who spoke in his place. "This conversation has become quite repetitive so quickly explain the situation once again, old friend." His dark and ill-disposed eyes flicked to her. "Should she choose to listen now."

Kamal gave a chuckle. "It seems I have no choice."

"Apparently so," Asha agreed weakly. "Please enlighten me then." She waited irritably for his response.

Kamal rested his jaw on the top of his fingers and repeated himself once again, "As I just explained, before our departure father presented an urgent commission to me other than seeing to the safe delivery of merchandise over the crossing. He asked that I take you to Rakushou and before the Emperor inquire the aid of their High Priest to train you in magic."

Asha blinked and rested her hands in her lap. _Is he serious?_ She doubted his words but Kamal neither smiled or became red in the cheeks as he usually did when he told a lie. Her head felt light. "This is no joke, is it?"

Her brother shook his head, swinging dark ringlets of hair into his eyes. "I'm afraid not."

"This is absurd." She dug her fingers into the beautiful, silk fabric of the kimono she was lent and directed a glare to the self-centered Magi across the table from her.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my idea." He poked at his food without interest and brought a piece of highly spiced eel meat to his nose to smell it, casting it aside in disgust. "Besides, it's not like I have much of a choice. I've got nothing better to do."

"You are a liar," she accused.

Judal flashed her a wounded look. "That hurts Asha. I thought you'd be pleased to hear that I am soon to be your magic teacher."

"I'm overjoyed," she hissed. "But could you not have told me earlier about this?"

"I would have, had you not thrown wine in my face." He taunted her with a cheeky smile. "Such a rude way to greet someone who agreed to help you."

Kamal shot her a glare. "I apologize on behalf of my sister, Judal-sama. She has obviously overlooked her good manners."

Judal waved a dismissive hand to him. "No need. I just hope we can still be friends."

Asha was peeved. She stood and slammed her hands down on the table, throwing to him a heated glare. "Shut your damn mouth. I'm tired of hearing it."

Kouha was in fits. He licked his lips and nudged the Magi setting beside him. "Such a nasty look." His eyes twinkled. "Like she wants to rip out your insides and ram them down your throat."

Koumei grunted in disapproval, "Not while we are eating Kouha."

The young prince tossed his eyes into the air, and for a second brought a smile to the face of Asha. He was too cute. Forlornly, her cheerful demeanor disappeared when at last Kamal decided to speak.

"This is no joke A'isha," he hissed. "I am disappointed in the disorder you have turned this evening into."

Asha frowned and apologized quietly, reclaiming her seat between Kougyoku and another of the princesses. It took a great length to upset her brother; a rare feat Asha admitted to only seeing once when they were children and in her opinion was enough to scare her into heeding his advice. However, Judal was certainly testing her patience.

He leaned to the side and whispered to Kouha inciting a laugh from him. The young prince mocked him and snapped his wrist to and fro like a whip. Asha took it as an indication that Judal thought she was obedient and stuck her tongue out at him. Her brother's angry voice startled her.

"That is enough A'isha." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we may be excused my Lord. I would like to speak with my sister in private."

Kouen laughed and gave a nod. "By all means." He fondled his goatee and flicked his eyes to Asha as she shied away from her brother's angry glare, giving her a smile. Kamal was a scary man if provoked but soft hearted when it came to Asha. She was never in any real trouble, and with that in mind, Kouen went back to eating his dinner and ignored his old drinking companion as he stood and motioned for his sister to follow.

Asha rose up and walked with him from the dining hall looping her arms beneath her chest as she followed him into the corridor. As the doors closed behind them and he was certain no one would hear he gave a whole-hearted laugh.

"When did you get to be so damn high-spirited?"

Asha forced a smile. "I learned from watching you. I hope you are not angry with me."

"I'm not," he admitted. "But I'd appreciate if from now on you would bite your tongue in the company of Kouen. Judal-sama is rather vexing at times, I know but Kouen will not stand for disorder of any kind."

He huffed a sigh and added, "It took a lot of ass-kissing to get you here, so be careful and watch the surges of anger, deal kiddo?"

Asha gave a brief nod and absorbed her attention on drawing patterns on the plain, white marble beneath her feet. She hadn't overlooked the situation she was tossed carelessly into, but rather tried to ignore it a little longer. Her brother however, could tell that something was on her mind and knew just what.

"Father wants to merge our homestead with the Kou Empire." He gave her a sad smile. "I had no intention on telling you any of this but we are family after all."

Her eyes met his. "I see now. I had a feeling something like this would eventually happen."

Kamal gave a nod. "I am afraid so. The country we live in is falling apart and father can no longer hold it all together. Even with the exchange of illegal goods he has no choice but to ask help from the Emperor."

"There has to be another way." Asha clenched her fists. "Father can relinquish his title to another or turn Al-Hala into a republic with no inequality. He doesn't have to do this."

Kamal laughed, "True you are, but father has his reasons. He knew that you would have said no anyhow."

"Of course I would have," she agreed.

Kamal gave a deep laugh and patted her head. Forlornly she forced a smile but her mind was still uneasy.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Of all the people he could have asked to train me, why Judal?" She chewed at her jaw. "Could I not have just been sent to the magic school instead?"

Kamal had to laugh at this. He was under the suspicion that Judal was behind her lack of attention as of late. His sister did not like the Magi at all and so he chose to be delicate in regards to the situation. "Judal-sama is a Magi. I know neither of you like the other, but the rukh favors him and he well succeeds the magicians of Magnostadt. We are out of time and in less than a year father believes the country will become a part of Al-Maqabir."

 _Al-Maqabir?_ The graves. It was a country to the west of the Moon city. A barren wasteland of thieves and murderers. From what Asha knew about it, the chieftain was a demon of a man who sought to take the Oasis trading towns from Al-Hala, and in the past even tried to take the city itself. But with the Kou Empire as an ally, a repeat in history just was not possible, or so Asha expected. If her father was concerned with the well-being of the city, then Asha was too.

She resolved that her being here was a part of a bigger plan to secure her homestead and so the fate of her family, of her people were left to the choices she made while in the Empire.

"I suppose I have no choice but to agree for the sake of our homestead." Asha huffed a sigh. Her brow raised at the cheeky expression on his face. "What is so funny?"

Kamal scratched at his short, brown hair. "Who knows, maybe the High Priest and you will learn to tolerate each other."

Asha scoffed at this. "Fat chance and don't expect me to try either."

He laughed, "Of course not, but trust in me this once. I am certain the High Priest can teach you magic in less than a year."

"How certain are you?"

"Very certain, but only if you try." He patted her head and moved to leave. "I believe in you Asha. A black sheep of Al-Kilani you may be, but a warrior no less."

"I hope you are right." Asha watched him walk through the doors of the banquet hall and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

In the morning of the next day Kamal returned home to the Moon city. Asha spent the next few weeks racing to collect her personal belongings in preparation for her stay. Not knowing when she would return home was a pain, but she set her mind to studying the basics of magic in order to rush her training. And with the consent of Kouen on using his private library, Asha was able to learn enough on manipulating and conserving magoi that by the time she joined Kouha and Hakuryuu the next day to spar she was certain that she could hold her own.

On the other hand, a novice magician she still was and not once during her stay had Judal offered to teach her anything. In fact, Asha was beginning to think he had resolved to let her fail. She didn't mind either way, but the fate of her family still weighed heavy on her mind. For their sake she would swallow her pride and ask him. But she would not beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize on the wait for this chapter. The relationship between Asha and Kamal as siblings kept changing, but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. 
> 
> On another note, I'd like to mention that the location names for Asha's homestead and The Graves are like they are written. Al-Hala is a reference to the halo around the moon, and Al-Maqabir just means the graves.


End file.
